


The Voice of the Ocean

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Apologies, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Gray had been watching, growing increasingly concerned as fear flickered over Juvia’s face, followed by a shiver that had him stepping forward with the intention of yanking her out of the sea. He didn’t know what she was doing, but something was wrong, but before he could lay a finger on her, Juvia’s eyes shot open, but they weren’t the blue he knew and had come to love, but ebony and filled with a tenderness that took his breath away. He knew those eyes, knew that look, and his heart started beating wildly at the soft smile that pulled at her lips, a smile that took him back to a day of Ice and pain and fear.“….Ur?”





	The Voice of the Ocean

Juvia knew that seeing Silver had nearly destroyed Gray at the time. However, she also knew that the Gray drew comfort and strength from the fact that he had been able to speak to his father one more time, to know that Silver had been proud of the man that he was on his way to becoming. Gray had never said as much, but she had seen it that day in front of his parents’ graves and in the sad smile that would tug at his lips whenever he brought them up in conversation. There none of that peace on the few times he spoke about Ur, or in the rare encounters he’d had with Ultear, and she knew that his teacher’s death still haunted him. It was impossible to miss when she had woken on numerous occasions to the sound of him shouting Ur’s name in his sleep, and having seen the grief that darkened his eyes on the anniversary of her death.

She wasn’t sure when the idea had first come to her. Maybe it had been the night he had actually sought her out after one such nightmare, his eyes glassy with tears that he wouldn’t let fall, whispering to her about Ur as she held him close and listened. Or maybe it had been after the mess with the scarf on the anniversary of Ur’s death, something that she still regretted even though he had thanked her later. She wasn’t sure, and she supposed it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were now stood on the beach at Hargeon, her insides a twisted mess of nerves and regret as she led Gray down to the water’s edge, wondering if this was a good idea or if she was only going to make it worse. Part of her was tempted to turn back, to come up with an excuse to go home, but she couldn’t lie to him. Nor could she let the darkness that had appeared in his gaze he looked out towards Galuna Island linger any longer, and so she continued until the waves were dancing against her bare feet.

“Juvia, what are…?” Juvia cut him off with a shake of her head, knowing that if she faltered now, she might not have the courage to continue, reassuring with a small smile and gripping his hand for a moment before she stepped away. She turned to face him, holding his gaze as she back up until she was knee deep in the water.

“Wait.” She closed her eyes, letting her magic expand around her and her feet dissolve until she was one with the sea. For a moment, she was entranced, caught by the pull of the water, remembering the lonely days when she had wondered if it would be easier to just disappear into the ocean and fade away. However, things were different now – she had Gray, and knowing that he was there and watching her, anchored her to the world. It was that which allowed her to push the urge away, instead focusing on a softer more elusive voice that she could hear within the waves, chasing the traces of a pain that ran just as deep as Gray’s.

_Ur…?_

The voice was closer, the water growing colder and she shivered, instinctively flinching away from the feel of icy fingers brushing against her skin before forcing herself to still. This was why she had come, and she nodded, welcoming the touch, the ice fading as warmth flooded her. Blinking as she felt someone else opening her eyes.

Gray had been watching, growing increasingly concerned as fear flickered over Juvia’s face, followed by a shiver that had him stepping forward with the intention of yanking her out of the sea. He didn’t know what she was doing, but something was wrong, but before he could lay a finger on her, Juvia’s eyes shot open, but they weren’t the blue he knew and had come to love, but ebony and filled with a tenderness that took his breath away. He knew those eyes, knew that look, and his heart started beating wildly at the soft smile that pulled at her lips, a smile that took him back to a day of Ice and pain and fear.

“….Ur?”

“Gray.” It was creepy to hear her voice instead of Juvia’s, and yet he took half a step closer, tears building in his eyes.

“It’s really you?”

“Yes.” Ur paused glancing down, before lifting her - Juvia’s head once more and smiling. “I can’t stay long Gray, not like this. Not without endangering her.” It hurt. It hurt to hear this was only temporary even though he knew that was how it had to be, that Juvia didn’t have the power to bring back the dead. Even as he felt a pang at the thought that Juvia had risked so much just for him to have this time with his teacher.

“I-I Understand.” He did, it hurt, but he knew that he couldn’t fight this, that he had to make the most of this chance. “I’m so sorry.” The tears were falling now, the guilt, the grief he had harboured over the years welling up once more. “I’m so sorry Ur, I was stupid and you…and you…”

“Gray,” she interrupted him softly, eyes sad as she closed the distance between them and drew him into a hug. For a moment, he resisted, but then he was melting against her with a sob, shaking as he wrapped his arms around her in return. “I am so proud of what you’ve done, of the man that you’ve become.” He tensed at her words, frantically shaking his head. “I watched you fight back then, I saw your determination to protect your friends when you faced Deliora again, and your love for them. And I can feel it in this girl, how much she loves you, everything you’ve done together, and everything you will do.”

“But…”

“Gray,” she was pulling back now, blue bleeding into the black of her eyes as she gazed at him. “I am proud of you my pupil and gladder than ever that I could take that pain from you.” She was smiling, tears of her own dampening pale cheeks as she leant in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Never forget that and please, Gray, learn to forgive yourself.”

The black faded and he found himself staring into Juvia’s eyes, the tears now falling were her own and then she was falling, and he caught her, pulling her against his chest with trembling arms, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed frantic kisses against her hair.

“Thank you…thank you…”


End file.
